trois con en escapade
by threeconnesgirlz
Summary: Irvine, Yuna pis Séphiroth vont se perde dans le bois, y vont tu virer fou? réussir a sen sortir? vous aller bin le savoir en lisant.Reviews pleaze ou on fini la...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Square & Co sauf Daisy elle nous appartient à 100 pour 100 ! OK !

Quand je me suis levé, Daisy et moi avons eux une superbe idée, nous allons amener toute la bande faire du camping ! Nous sortons de notre chambre et nous allons voir les autres. J'aperçois au loin Séphiroth qui frappe Seifer qui lui a piqué son déjeuner. Quistis et moi allons les interpeller.

Irvine - Arrêter ou Daisy va tous défoncer la cervelle !

Seifer - haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! C'est Quistis !

Moi - Alors Séphiroth, veux-tu venir avec moi et Daisy dans notre petite escapade en forêt ! Tu es la première personne à qui nous le demandons et je tant prit, ne fait pas de peine à Daisy…

Séphiroth - " Ha merde ! Si je dis non il va ce fâcher et la dernière fois j'ai eu une balle aux fesses alors… Bah ! Je vais dire oui et cette nuit je n'aurais cas le tuer, j'aurais enfin la paix et pour les autres, je m'en occupe !" D'accord ! Mais je choisi qui vient !

Nous partons en parler au autre quand Séphiroth m'arrête.

Séphiroth parlant de Terra, Tifa, Fujin et Freya. - Non ! Elles sont trop grandes, Séphiroth parlant de Terra, Tifa, Fujin et Freya.

Séphiroth en pointant Kuja - Non ! Ils ont l'air trop gay, laissons le à Seymour.

Séphiroth en pointant Cloud, Squall et Seifer - Son épée est beaucoup trop dangereuse.

Séphiroth - Aie veux-tu vraiment être seul avec moi ! Si ont apporte Quistis c'est bon rien mon grand!

Séphiroth pointant Kefka, Edea et Quina - Je veux pas avoir des clowns avec nous.

Séphiroth en pointant Red XIII, Moogle, Chocobo, Kimahri, Cait Sith et FuSoYa - Je suis allergique aux animaux !

Séphiroth en pointant la gang de final fantasy 9 ainsi que Selphie, Palom & Porom, Krile - J'ai pas envie de passer des nuits blanches à entendre des enfants chigner et pleurer !

Séphiroth pointa toutes les autres gens qu'il n'avait pas nommée - Trop con.

Irvine - Wow tu connais vraiment tout le monde ! Je vais aller au petit coin ensuite nous partirons.

Je partis et toute la bande sauta sur Sephiroth insulté de ces remarques. Rendu dans les toilettes, j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

Yuna - Ya quelqu'un ! Je me suis enfermer dans les salles de bain, encore ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prit , Sa fais trois jours que je suis coincer et j'ai faim !

Moi - Yuna, attend ! Je vais te sauver !

Je donna un coup de pied qui fit ouvrir la porte mais qui lui cassa le nez.

Yuna - Ha ! Il fallait tirer pas pousser ! Mais pourtant j'ai poussé pour entrer !

Irvine - Et ! Pendant que j'y pense pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi, Daisy et Séphiroth dans la forêt !

Yuna - Woa ! Mais avec plaisir !

Nous partons ensuite faire nos bagages, j'enfourche Daisy et nous voilà partie à l'aventure !

Séphiroth - Elle était vraiment obligée de nous accompagner !

Yuna - Ha mon dieu ! Un goéland ! Ça veut dire que nous sommes près d'une terre ou qu'il va mourir…

Je ne réponds rien car… Cette réplique était un ton soit peu trop intelligent pour moi ! Nous continuons notre route ou nous trouvons trois jeunes filles qui nous demande de venir prendre une douche avec elle. Nous les suivons pendants que Yuna et Daisy nous attendre assis sur un banc.

Yuna à Daisy - Tu voix, Daisy, je n'ai jamais fais cet effet à Tidus ! Toi fais-tu cet effet parfois ?

Daisy ne répond pas, elle n'a pas de bouche.

Yuna - Aye ! Mais tu pourrais me réponde en ! La politesse sa existe sale Bip ! Moi je te parle plus t'es plus mon amie.

Pendant ce temps dans la douche.

Ed - Vous voudriez me laver le dos !

Shenzi d'un sourire cochon - Puff ! Moi j'ai bien plus intéressant à faire laver !

Banzai intriguer - Ha oui ! Quoi !

Shenzi me suppliant presque a genoux. - Tu sais, Irvine, j'adore les cow-boys, surtout ceux avec de gros guns, si tu voix ce que je veux dire, tu veux bien me le montrer !

Moi, Irvine - Tout de suite…

Je lui montra mon guns et elle partie avec me laissant seul.

Pendant ce temps, Ed parle avec Sephiroth.

Ed intrigué - Aient Sephy, y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, comment d'heure par Jour passes-tu à te peigner les cheveux !

Sephiroth - Des heures ! Surtout avec mon fer plat qui défrise pas à moitié ! Imagine quand je prends ma douche la veille et que je me couche sans m'avoir sécher les cheveux, tu devrais voir la touf que j'ai !

Tout à coup, Banzai arrive de nul part et tendent un fer de marque GA.MA.

Banzai - HAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Fit-elle telle un ange descendu du ciel apportant la bonne nouvelle… Je me trompe avec la bible là !

Banzai - Essaie-le !

Sephiroth se défrisas les cheveux et fut estomaquer du résulta et de partout dans la forêt on pus entendre.

Sephiroth accompagner de Yuna à la trompette - Wo! I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of I feel good, I knew that I wouldn't of So good, so good, I got you.

Banzai alla ensuite voir Yuna qui boudait Daisy :

Banzai - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le balai !

Yuna - Il ne veut pas répondre à mes questions !

Banzai - Attend, je vais essayer ! Salut moi c'est Banzai et toi ! Quoi tu vas pas répondre grosse molle !

Yuna - Arrête, ne tant fait pas pour sa, je lui pardonne, elle est seulement intimidée par notre intelligence supérieure.

Banzai - Wouais tout comme Shenzi et Ed.

Yuna - Wouais tout comme Irvine et Sephiroth.

Shenzi et Ed allèrent voir Banzai.

Shenzi et Ed- Alors, tu viens !

Banzai - Ouais ouais… Shenzi est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir un cheval balais comme Daisy, dit oui, dit oui, dit oui… !

Ed - On va voir, si tu lui réserves le même sort cas t'est tourterelle, sa ne donne à rien de jeter l'Argent par les fenêtres, tu sais c'est beaucoup d'entretient un cheval balais.

Nous continuons notre route jusqu'à un grand séquoia, où Séphiroth péta les nerfs.

Séphiroth - J'ai vu ce BIP de séquoia une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Sais-tu vraiment ou nous sommes !

Irvine - Et bien… Je n'ai pas dû tourner la carte du bon coté lorsque nous avons tout à l'heure.

Séphiroth - Quoi ! Pourquoi as-tu tournée la bip de bip de bip de bip de carte ! T'es qu'un bip de…

Yuna - Séphiroth, arrête de paniquer comme sa, tu vas mourir plus jeune !

Tout-à-coups, Yuna s'assit et tomba sur une espèce d'épine inconnue qui l'endormie. Séphiroth fut vraiment à bout de nerf et là il cria si fort qu'un oiseau arriva et lui laissa un cadeau sur la tête, là, Séphiroth partie en rogne ailleurs dans la forêt et tout ce que je pus entendre c'est

Séphiroth - Bip de oiseau de Bip de Bip de Bip de merde de Bip Bip Bip Bip de putain merde !

Irvine - Sa va mieux maintenant ?

Séphiroth - oui ! Un peu mieux ! Maintenant, on fait quoi avec la laide au bois dormant ?

Moi - Je croyais que c'était la belle au bois dormant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait quelque chose pour la transporter…

Pendant que moi et Séphiroth, moi surtout le plus beau des deux, pension à un moyen de transporter Yuna sans trop d'effort car, et j'en suis certain, Séphiroth veut la laisser là, Tifa arriva.

Tifa - Salut sa va ! Moi oui ! Aye vous savez pas quoi, je ne suis plus vierge ! Non je suis gémeaux ascendants siliconer. C'est trop génial et hier j'ai vu un gros chien, oui oui, il était gros comme sa, il s'appelait TouTou il était gentil, il avait comme sa, oui oui, et Cloud ma demander de d'aller jouer dans la forêt trouver un chalet pour nous deux ! Oui oui, et il m'a dit : «Ne revient surtout pas avent de l'avoir trouvé ! » Vous croyez qu'il m'aime ? Moi j'en suis sur, sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé, nous chercher un nid d'amour. Vous ne dites rien ? En tout cas qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Moi je cherche toujours le chalet, vous voudriez m'aid…

Irvine - Ferme t'a Bip de grand yeul ! J'en peux plus ferme-la !

Séphiroth - Tifa, tu ne voudrais pas nous aider !

Ils repartirent tout les cinq moi, le beau mec, Séphiroth, le cerveau, Daisy, l'amour de ma vie, Tifa, la siliconer et Yuna coucher sur la poitrine de Tifa. Après trois bonnes heures de marche, je m'arête enfin.

Irvine - Je suis désoler, Daisy est fatigué !

Séphiroth - Mais nous ne pouvons pas arrêter maintenant ! La nuit va tomber et nous serons prit dehors !

Irvine - Mais je ne pourrais pas laisser mon amour être épuiser ! Non c'est hors de question nous nous arrêtons.

Séphiroth Bip de cheval à cul de sale bip ! Je hais le bip de sale con de bip qui as inventé les bip de cheval balais criss de con !

Yuna - Aye ! Mais je t'entends sacrée, et c'est pas fin ! Tu as déréglé la machine à bip ! Shenzi est fâcher contre toi !

Irvine - Aient, mais si on faisait reset ! Nous ne serions plus perdus !

Séphiroth – Nous n'avons pas le temps pour sa, Shenzi, s'il te plait pardonne moi ! Là tu m'entends ? Tabernacle ?

Yuna Ha ! Mes oreilles seront à jamais souiller par ce mot ! Tu n'es pas un curé, tu n'as pas le droit de dire c'est mot là !

Yuna sorti une barre de savon et lava la langue de Séphiroth. Séphiroth se fâcha et la poussa, c'est là qu'il se mit à pleurer.

Séphiroth en pleurant - Vous n'êtes pas gentil… Je ne vous ai rien fait… Pourquoi vous voulez pas être gentil avec moi ? J'ai tout fait pour être votre ami mais vous voulez pas. D'accord j'ai fais des choses pas gentilles dans la vie mais pas à vous ! Je vous aime bien moi ! Pourquoi vous vous ne m'aimez pas !

Moi - T'es qu'un menteur et un faker ! Tu es venu juste pour nous tuer, sale con. Pis depuis le début que tu écœure Daisy moi les menteurs dans ton genre je l'ai aime pas beaucoup, je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas avoir su…

Yuna - Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui il ne la pas fait exprès, on ne choisi pas d'être méchant ou pas !

Yuna mit le pied sur la machine à reset, mais elle posa le pied sur avancer. Nous nous sommes tous endormis, oubliant cette dure journée. Quand Je m'éveille enfin, je sens quelque chose de chaud et d'humide, qu'est-ce qui m'a pissé dessus ! Mais c'est Séphiroth ! Il doit être jaloux de ma grande beauté et de ma carrure de dieu ! Mais n'empêche qu'il m'a pissé dessus ! Nous partons tous à la recherche de rivière ou je vais pouvoir me laver car je pus !

Quand nous en trouvons enfin un, nous revoyons m'a coqueluche et les deux autres filles, il y avait aussi Cloud, Seifer et Zidane. Nous nous déshabillons et allons les rejoindre en sou vêtement !

Shenzi - C'est mon cow-boy ! Woa !

Banzai - Non ! Les cow-boys sont au Fare-West Shenzi ! Pas dans les forêts !

Ed - C'est un amateur ! Shenzi éloigne toi de lui !

Irvine - Non, non je suis à cent pour cent cow-boys, je sais bien faire du lasso !

Shenzi tomba dans les pommes et je passa ma journée à lui faire le bouche à bouche pendant que tout les autres jouent au water polo. Nous repartons après une journée d'énervement que je n'oublierais jamais ! J'espère que jamais nous ne ressortirons de cette forêt ! Je crois bien que Daisy est de mon avis, elle adore l'herbe dans cette forêt ! Ces le paradis sur terre.


	2. Chapter 2

**3** épais en escapade…

Le matin, je sentis une étrange douleur dans mon bras qui me réveilla

Marmonna Irvine essayant de manger mon bras. - Du bon poulet, avec de la sauce BBQ et des bonnes frites grasses…,

Moi - Je suis devenu un poulet?

Irvine se réveilla.

Irvine - J'ai faim… je mangerais bien du poulet… ou quelque chose du genre…

Yuna - Ne me mange pas! Dit-je

Séphiroth se fit réveiller

Séphiroth - Arrêtez! Vous allez me rendre fou…

Irvine - J'ai une idée, moi et Daisy allons trouver de la nourriture!

Séphiroth - Toi et ton stupide balai!1 Autant mieux mourir tout de suite!

Irvine - Excuse toi as ma belle Daisy!Immédiatement! Tu vas lui faire beaucoup de peines tu sais c'est un être très fragile.

Séphiroth - Je suis pris avec un fou et une idiote,

Moi, Yuna - Où sa un fou et une idiote, où, où, où?

Séphiroth complètement désespéré - Si je sors vivant de cette forêt je promets d'arrêter de tuer, d'être méchant … mais je vous en pris quelqu'un aider moi.

Aeris arriva au même moment mais Séphiroth ne la vit pas et je me précipitai vers elle.

Aeris - Allo! Ca va?

Yuna - Salut on n'est perdu mais je suis certaine qu'Irvine et son magnifique cheval nommé Daisy vont nous sauvez… Elle est par ou la sortie… aide nous je t'en pris…

Aeris - Suivez et je vais vous sortir de cet endroit avec un grand plaisir,

Séphiroth s'étant retourner remarqua la présence d'Aeris la projeta d'un seul coup loin l'horizon.

Séphiroth - N'importe qui sauf elle! s'emporta Séphiroth

Irvine - J'ai faim ! Elle savait comment sortir alors pourquoi? Demanda Irvine

Séphiroth - N'importe qui sauf elle! dit Séphiroth

Zidane arriva alors à son tour et Séphiroth lui réserva le même sort qu'a Aeris

Yuna - C'est méchant! Dis-je

Irvine - Il savait peut-être comment sortir! Pourquoi ta fait ça, espèce d'idiot?

Séphiroth - Je ne fais pas confiance à ceux qui ont deux queues…Le prochain je vous jure que je ne lui ferai aucun mal… Vous n'êtes pas les seul à vouloir sortir de cet endroit.

Puis Quistis arriva et je me précipitai vers elle lui demander de l'aide

Yuna - Tu veux nous aider nous sommes perdus! Nous sommes perdus depuis hier et nous aimerions bien manger…

Quistis - Ah! Ça vous apprendra à être aussi inconscient. Vous n'auriez pas du vous promener dans les bois sans un adulte responsable. Et en plus sans provisions! Vous auriez du amener une boussole ou même une carte! C'est très dangereux! Vous auriez pu vous faire mal et vous n'avez même pas une trousse de premiers soins! J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon la prochaine fois vous…

Irvine - Séphiroth fait la taire… ,

Séphiroth envoya Quistis dans la stratosphère

Moi - Tu es méchant toi aussi Irvine!

Irvine ne se soucia pas de mon commentaire

Irvine - Comme il n'y a sûrement plus personne qui va venir nous aider moi et Daisy allons trouver as manger pour vous.

Yuna - Dis je peux flatter Daisy avant, elle est si jolie et si pleine de vie…Je la trouve magnifique… est-ce que je peux… Dis oui, dis oui, je t'en supplie dit oui Irvine,

Irvine - Bien sur!

Séphiroth - Mais c'est un balai, Daisy est un balai!suis-je le seul à avoir encore une tête sur les épaules à qui la faim n'a pas fait perdre l'esprit.

Moi - Daisy est un cheval-balai ! Pas un balais ! Voyons Séphiroth c'est impossible Daisy ne peut-être un balai. Elle est trop vivante pour cela, regarde, elle bouge! C'est pour cela que c'est un cheval-balai.

Séphiroth - C'est le vent qui la fait bouger ou ben c'est Irvine!

Yuna - Non Daisy est un vrai cheval. N'est-ce pas Irvine?

Séphiroth complètement désespéré soupira - J'abandonne!

Puis trois jeunes fille passèrent.

Shenzi exciter - Kikoo! Regarder les filles il y a un cow-boy?

Ed - Et c'est le même que la dernière fois!

Banzai intriqué - Où ça?

Moi complètement affamé en bavant quasiment à cette idée - Ce ne serais pas les trois même filles que la dernière fois. Penses-tu qu'elles savent où nous pourrions trouver de la nourriture. Peut-être que nous pourrions les faire cuire. Je suis sur que Séphiroth en serait capable. Pas toi Daisy? Hum… Non c'est impensable… se sont des êtres humains eux aussi. Il faut les respecter n'es-ce pas Daisy.

Pendant ce temps, Irvine et Séphiroth chassait des ver de terres. Les trois jeunes filles apparurent un peu méfiante à la suite de ma remarque et je l'ai entendis murmurer :

Shenzi - Elle est encore plus folle que la dernière fois.

Ed - Peut-être qu'elle a trop prit de mush ou ben c'était peut-être du pot?

Banzai toujours intrigué - De quoi vous parler?

Ed - Partons sans qu'elle ne s'en doute courront en zig-zag, dit Jen

Elles disparurent rapidement dans la forêt. A cet instant je remarquai une mouche volant tout près de moi et j'avertis immédiatement les deux hommes ainsi que la jolie Daisy accoté sur un arbre.

Moi - j'ai vu une mouche par la!

Irvine affamé - De la chair fraîche! de la bonne nourriture !

Irvine sembla heureux car sa chasse au vers n'avait pas été fructueuse pour ne pas dire inutile…

Séphiroth - Ils sont fous ces romains… non trompé… ils sont fous ces deux là!

Séphiroth me suivit ainsi qu'Irvine qui venait d'attraper sa mouche.

Irvine - Nous allons nous la séparer en part égale!

Séphiroth s'enflamma - Mais voyons il vos mieux qu'un de nous survivre plutôt que les trois ont meurent ensemble alors donne moi la mouche! Immédiatement!

Irvine - Non! Nous allons nous en quatre part égale j'ai dit!

Yuna confuse par la phrase d'Irvine - Pourquoi quatre part?

Séphiroth très furieux - Elle a raison pour une fois, pourquoi quatre?

Irvine - Un pour toi, un pour moi, une pour Yuna et une pour ma belle Daisy!

Moi - Non Daisy pardonne moi je voulais pas t'oublier!

Séphiroth commença - C'est un balai! un balai sa mange pas! Daisy n'est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Cloud arriva au même moment. La mouche s'envola et Irvine se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cloud sans ce soucier d'Irvine - Je viens te sauver !Aeris est pas la vous l'auriez pas vu par hasard! Il faut que je la sauve avant que Tifa me retrouve… si elle sait que je lui ai mentis pour sortir avec Aeris elle va me tuer. Et si Aeris apprend que je l'ai lassé hier soir pour aller avec Tifa je vais me faire claquer.

Yuna interrompit par Séphiroth - Oui Séphiroth la envoyer…

Séphiroth - Vers la sortie, elle s'était égaré.

Yuna de nouveau interrompit par Séphiroth - Je croyais que tu l'avait propulsé car tu ne voulait pas …

Séphiroth - Qu'elle se fasse tuer par une mouche…

Moi apeuré - Une mouche voulait la tuer!

Séphiroth - Exactement,

Moi réfléchissant (ça n'arrive pas souvent je le sais) - "Je veux pas me faire tuer par une mouche moi! Je vais grimper dans un arbre ainsi elles ne pourrons pas m'atteindre!"

Une fois montai dans l'arbre Cloud me demanda…

Cloud - Yuna que fais-tu la haut?

Yuna - Je me sauve des méchantes mouches qui veulent nous tuer… eille …on dirait Tifa la bas!

Cloud se sauva rapidement.

Yuna - A non c'était juste deux grosses boules de cèdre pourtant c'est de la même grosseur que ceux à Tifa…

Séphiroth – Elle a pas remarquer que les objets rapetissaient lorsqu'il était éloigner.

Irvine arrêtant de pleurer.

Irvine se questionnant à voix hautes - Savais-tu que tu étais à côté d'un nid de guêpes?

Moi - Un nid de guêpes c'est-tu des mouches qu'il y a la dedans?

Séphiroth d'un ton vraiment méchant - Oui idiote.

Je criai et une horde de mouches sortit de la ruche, Affolé je sautai en bas de l'arbre et m'enfuyait avec les trois autres.

Irvine - Uh! Daisy! Uh!

Séphiroth bouillant de colère et d'énervement - C'est toi qui cours Irvine pas Daisy!

Irvine - Je t'interdit d'insulter un autre fois ma belle et précieuse Daisy. Elle est pour moi plus que tu ne le pense, elle est pour moi en passant ma muse et ma meilleure amie, délira Irvine

Une fois les mouches semées Irvine nous mena dans un marécage.

Irvine sortant sa carte qu'il était toujours incapable d'utiliser correctement et surexciter- Moi et Daisy allons vous trouver de quoi à manger et trouver la sortie. Je sais désormais ou nous sommes.

Séphiroth méchamment - Donne moi là!

Irvine très mécontent - Non! Hurla Irvine mécontent.

Séphiroth fâché - Oui! Immédiatement!

Je pris alors la carte mais sans le vouloir je la mangeai croyant que c'était de la nourriture.

Séphiroth - Qu'es-ce que tu as fait?

Moi sur la défensive - J'avais faim,

Séphiroth et Irvine était découragé

Irvine reprennent confiance tout d'un coup - Moi et Daisy allons continuer notre quête.

Yuna - Daisy aussi doit avoir faim? N'est-ce pas Daisy?

Séphiroth - J'en suis certain, répliqua Séphiroth

Par malchance, Aeris arriva de nouveau.

Séphiroth - Ah! Non! Si vous débarrasser d'elle je promet d'être l'homme le plus gentil du monde entier…

Un arbre tomba sur la tête d'Aeris au même moment

Yuna - c'est méchant de souhaiter des choses ainsi. Tu devrais l'aider!

Séphiroth - Penses-tu,

Yuna - Je croyait que tu était l'homme le plus gentil aux monde maintenant ,

Séphiroth - Je tient jamais mes promesses c,est pas aujourd'hui sa va commencer. Ils avait juste à ne pas exaucé mon souhait…

Nous nous retournâmes et Aeris apparut de nul part.

Aeris - Allo!

Séphiroth lui rentra son épée dans le corps avant de partir tranquillement.

Irvine - Attend nous Daisy est épuiser! Elle a beaucoup marcher aujourd'hui

Puis les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent de nouveau

Shenzi full happy - C'est mon cow-boy full sexy!

Ed - C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui!

Banzai - Allons les saluer au moins viens Ed on va dire salut au grand-père pendant que Shenzi va dire allo à son cow-boy full sexy,

Shenzi - C'est qui le grand-père?

Banzai - Ben le vieux au cheveux blanc!

Séphiroth entendant cette remarque fut extrêmement offusquée

Séphiroth - Je ne suis pas un grand-père! Tu es idiote ou …

Séphiroth n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Aeris arriva. Effrayer Séphiroth me traîna sur son épaule gauche ainsi qu'Irvine sur son autre épaule utilisant Daisy comme cheval pour aller plus vite.

Irvine d'un ton geignard - J'ai toujours faim, se plaignit Irvine

Yuna en pleurnichant - Moi aussi, pleurnicha Yuna

Dès que Séphiroth fut exténué et qu'ils nous déposa enfin au sol

Yuna - Je viens d'apercevoir Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Cid et Vincent. Allons nous les voir?

Séphiroth pensant - "Hum… je veux pas leur voir la face. Ils faut que je trouve des bonnes raisons…"

Après un long moment.

Séphiroth - Euh! Je les aime pas Tifa en a des trop gros, elle ne voit même pas ou elle met les pieds, Elle risque en plus de rester pris souvent entre deux branches à cause de ça. Barret…j'aime pas son nom… en plus il a un gun trop dangereux. Yuffie est trop jeune et risquerait de nous voler.

Irvine - Nous voler quoi? Nous n'avons rien

Séphiroth - C'est pire elle pourrait te voler Daisy

Irvine - Non!

Séphiroth - Cait Sith c'est un animaux et un jouet, je suis allergique aux animaux et je hais les jouets encore plus que les animaux. Cid as du dormir tout le trajet… et il risquerait de pas savoir ou il est, en plus il a un lance. et Vincent Valentine… lui non plus j'aime pas son nom…de plus il a eu des modification génétique, il pourrait nous manger.

Yuna d'un ton interrogateur - Tu n'exagère pas un peu?

Séphiroth pensant à voix haute - Non… "surtout qu'il me déteste et que je viens de tuer Aeris… il y a peut-être juste Tifa qui n'essayerait pas de me tuer trop reconnaissante, mais encore là! "

Irvine - Oui mais tu as oublier de mentionner Red XIII?

Séphiroth - Oui mais je suis allergique aux animaux ça fait une centaine de fois que je le dis… et un chien ne pourras jamais nous aider à sortir de cette forêt… c'est un chien

Irvine pour lui même - Moi j'aime être dans cette forêt mais il y a juste un petit manque de bouffe

Yuna sans écouté Irvine - Un chien c'est pas intelligent?

Séphiroth énervé (comme d'habitude dans le fond) - Comparé à toi oui beaucoup

Irvine tout heureux - Mais comparé à moi et à Daisy non!

Séphiroth - On va dire…

Yuna - Je sais que tu aimes Daisy, Séphiroth, et ces pour cela que tu fais semblant de ne pas l'aimer. Tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache à moins que tu sache qu'on allait penser que tu allais l'aimer et ces pour cela que tu agit ainsi. c'est pour être sur qu'on sache que tu l'aime! Ou peut-être que tu ne saches pas que nous allions résonner ainsi et c'est pour cette raison que tu agit de façon si primitive mais désormais que nous t'avons démasquer tu n'es plus obliger de te cacher. Tu peux enfin agir normalement! Exprime tes vrais sentiments Séphiroth. Ne t'en fait pas nous sommes tes amis et nous ne te jugerons pas. Dis-le! Dit que tu nous aimes tous et fessons nous un callin

Yuna tandis les bras. Séphiroth ne bougea pas. Irvine resta bête.

Irvine à Yuna - peux-tu répété plus lentement?

Yuna - Bien sur… j'ai dit à Séphiroth « Je sais que tu aimes Daisy, Séphiroth, et ces pour cela que tu fais semblant de ne pas l'aimer. Tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache à moins que tu sache qu'on allait penser que tu allais l'aimer et ces pour cela que tu agit ainsi. c'est pour être sur qu'on sache que tu l'aime! Ou peut-être que tu ne saches pas que nous allions résonner ainsi et c'est pour cette raison que tu agit de façon si primitive mais désormais que nous t'avons démasquer tu n'es plus obliger de te cacher. Tu peux enfin agir normalement! Exprime tes vrais sentiments Séphiroth. Ne t'en fait pas nous sommes tes amis et nous ne te jugerons pas Dis-le! Dit que tu nous aimes tous et fessons nous un callin »

Ils se serrèrent dans leur bras tous sauf Séphiroth.

Séphiroth - La ferme j'ai faim, la nuit va tomber dans quelques heures et on a toujours rien manger,

Yuna - Pourquoi on irais pas à la petite clairière tout près d'ici?

Séphiroth - Comment c'est-tu qu'il y a une petite clairière?

Irvine - Bien je l'ai vu mais comme Irvine voulait à tout pris trouvé la sortie je l'ai pas dit! Irvine puis-je t'emprunter Daisy?

Irvine - Non, c'est ma Daisy.

Yuna pris Daisy .

Yuna - Donne s'il te plait!

Irvine repris Daisy

Irvine - NON!

Yuna - Irvine, donne s'il te plait!

Irvine - NON!

Yuna repris un coté du balai tandis qu'Irvine tenait l'autre. Séphiroth énervé pris le balai et cassa un cheveux du balai par accident

Séphiroth - Oups!

Irvine se mit à pleurer sur le corps meurtris de Daisy(selon Irvine)

Yuna attristé - Pauvre Irvine! Pauvre Daisy,

Séphiroth - Ces juste un cheveu!

Irvine - Cela lui à fait très mal tu sauras. Pauvre Daisy! Pardonne moi d'avoir été un mauvais maître. Plus jamais je ne te quitterais. Je te le promet mais pardonne moi!

Séphiroth - Continuons, amène-nous à la clairière,

Yuna - Mais Irvine?

Séphiroth - Je m'en occupe.

Séphiroth pris Irvine par un pied et le traîna sur le sol sans ce soucier réellement d'Irvine mais surtout pour éviter le sermon de Yuna. Une fois arriver Séphiroth attrapa un lapin qui fit oublier à Irvine, Daisy.

Irvine très heureux - On a de la nourriture!

Yuna - Vous n'allez tout de même pas manger un pauvre lapin innocent, sans défense, mille fois plus petit que vous. En plus il a sûrement travailler dure toute sa vie. Il est si mignon voyons ne le manger pas. Laisser le vivre. Si il serait laid et qu'il ressemblerait à Séphiroth je ne dirais pas…

Pendant ce temps Irvine et Séphiroth firent cuire le lapin tandis que Yuna continuait son long serment.. Dès qu'elle lut finit Kefka arriva

Kefka - Je vous emmerde et je…

Carpman sortie d'on ne sait où cria :

Carpman - Copieur!

Kefka - Bon je recommence, je vous emmerde et je retourne à ma maison.

Yuna - Il est grossier,

Tandis que Kefka disparut en chantant;

Kefka - Na na na na, na na na na, hey eh eh, goodbye.

Yuna se revira à cet instant et aperçut les deux garçons continués de faire cuire le lapin. Celle-ci furieuse ressuscita le Lapin

Irvine sans réfléchir - le lapin a bougé, il vient nous hanter… Partons!

Séphiroth - Eille attend moi! Il fait comme Aeris!

À cet instant Selphie, Zell, Rinoa, ainsi que Squall arrivèrent

Yuna - S'il vous plait, on vous supplie à genoux de nous aider a sortir d'ici! Et à trouver de la nourriture!

Rinoa - Mais on c'est pas comment! Quistis est partit avec notre carte,

Séphiroth les envoya tous dans un ravin.

Yuna - C'est quoi la raison cette fois-ci?

Séphiroth - Ça me tentait…

Un sanglier passa à cet instant.

Irvine - À l'attaque

Yuna - Lui il est gros et laid, vous pouvez le manger.

Irvine l'attrapa avec un lasso qui arriva d'on ne sait ou

Shenzi - Regarder mon cow-boy en plus d'avoir un gros gun, il est excellent avec un lasso!

Ed surexciter en sautant un peu partout- Calme toi Shenzi, Calme toi!

Séphiroth - Quelqu'un sait faire cuire un sanglier?

Tous - …

Moi- Comme pour le lapin?

Irvine s'adressant à Yuna - Le lapin était bien plus petit, gente dame,

Séphiroth en le frappa - On a plus important à faire!

Irvine alla s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Quina mais il faisait trop noir pour qu'il remarque qui s'était

Yuna - dit tu sais tu faire à manger? Nous pas!

Quina – Oui Quina sait faire à manger

Quina fit donc a mangé. Et lorsque ce fut près Séphiroth poussa Yuna qui était arrivé la première

Irvine - Tu n'as pas honte un belle jeune fille sans défense?

Séphiroth d'un ton catégorique - Non

Irvine - Si tu veux une fille plus tard, il faut être gentil. Si tu veux je vais te donner des technique de cruisage.

Séphiroth Tu es fou! Non

Irvine continua tout de même

Irvine - Pour commencer, il faudrait que tu devienne galant. Oui c'est un atout indispensable. Tu vas devoir aussi afficher un sourire car tu leur parleras

Séphiroth - J'ai faim

Irvine - Attend j'ai pas terminer, on recommence à partir du début.

Séphiroth à l'agonie envoya Irvine dans un arbre et alla manger essayer de prendre un peu de sanglier.

Irvine descendu rapidement de l'arbre - Non Séphiroth, il faut être galant. Daisy est un fille, il faut que tu l'a laisse manger en premier.

Séphiroth complètement énervé, écœurer et tous se qui va avec - Daisy est un balai, tabarnac, un ridicule balai chevauché par un criss d'idiot incapable qui va crever si il ne me laisse pas manger immédiatement.

Irvine - Tu me fais beaucoup de peine à moi et à Daisy. Tu sais? Moi je t'aime Séphiroth et on pourrait être ami…

Irvine ne finit pas sa phrase car Séphiroth appeuré pris un morceau de poulet et partit à la course vers un ravin. Séphiroth sauta pour les fuir mais le ravin était en fait un très petit ruisseau et Séphiroth tomba sur le sol sans trop d'égratignure mais Irvine, Quina et moi l'avait r'attraper oup… j'ai oublié Daisy.

Yuna - Il ne faut pas s'enfuir de la sorte. C'est très dangereux surtout lorsqu'on est seul.

Séphiroth trop exténué pour continuer s'endormit juste après avoir mangé son morceau et je fit de même. Irvine aussi se coucha, près de Daisy. Quina partit sans nous le dire.


End file.
